This is a very big world we live in
by PENCILCEPTION THE ULTIMATE
Summary: The freedom fighters have faced all manner of being but as more powered and skilled being's start to show up. New ally's and enemy's will be made as they see just how big and beautiful there world truly is. (In a kind of anime meets archie comic's style by the way) RATED T BECAUSE I'M A BIT PARANOID ALSO BECAUSE OF FUTURE VILLAINS I PLAN TO WRITE IN
The planet Mobius, a beautiful and lively world where humans and anthro's live in and fear the fear of one man taking their freedom. The tyrannical Doctor Eggman who has come close to conquering and enslaving Mobius and it's people many times once succeeding. However his rule usurped by a small group of children that have come to be known all through out Mobius as heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Rotor, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower and many more rose to join the cause. Heroes well known throughout the planet the most powerful of defenders. Except they still haven't learned how large the world can truly be.

Station Square a loud and bright city usually filled with life, gambling centers packed, restaurants in a constant busy state. People shoving a pushing to get to work The vast number of skyscrapers all lined up together some places of work. Others hotels or headquarters for the unscrupulous. How could such a city have been turned silent. Simple Eggmans machines are attacking, Metal sonic followed by a legion of mechanized minions. As the machines engage the freedom fighters in battle none are aware of the figure watching from the roof top.

"Yo rust bucket you slowing down or something because it seems like every time i fight you your getting lamer" Said a cocky voice belonging to a blue hedgehog named Sonic.

" _PROCESSING WITTY REMARK, At least i was cool to begin with"_ Sonic's robotic counterpart said in its emotionless computer voice.

"Yeah sure i doubt you even know what kind of cool I'm talking about" Sonic countered

Sonic revved up and charged for Metal. Who dodged the attack sonic smirked at this he stopped his movement and back-flipped towards metal landing a on top of his head driving him to the ground. Despite being pinned down Metal activated his booster to sonic's surprise he flew around on the ground throwing sonic off of his back. Seeing an opening he flew towards the sky and spin-dashed down at Sonic. Sonic was sent into The brick wall of a museum cracking it he recovered quickly and spin-dashed at metal. Only for Metal to activate his black shield ability. Bouncing Sonic away from him.

A figure was watching the fight from the top of a skyscraper and judging both opponents for himself.

"So that's the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog and that must be Metal Sonic, BAH all that power and he's wasting it on showboating. He could of defeated that machine at this point if he would actually take this a little seriously." The voice was cynical but young the owner must have been around tails age. He leaned down and pick up a metal plate crushing it into a ball shape. "But he is strong I'll give him this freebie."

"Hiding behind that shield again oh come on you don't see me doing that (at least not anymore) can't you fight me without the cheap tricks" Sonic shouted

" _This is not a cheap trick it is proof of my superiority to you, soon you will be defeated and this city will belong to my mast"_ **CLUNK** , Metal was cut short as some kind of projectile crashed through his shield and head silencing the robot.

Sonic went wide eyed at this which turned to a smile "Oh yeah hey Bunnie nice sho"he turned expecting to see the rab-bot only there was no one "shot okay who threw that." Sonic said in slow confusion

He walked towards the downed robot and searched the cavity in its head. He eventually pulled out a ball of crumpled up steel which he was pretty sure, was not supposed to be there. He looked around one more time before running off to meet his fellow freedom fighters.

Sally Acorn leader of the freedom fighter was instructing her friends on the recovery process, they had managed to defeat the robot horde. But know had to help with the clean up.

"Tails i need you to go help the Overlanders with the street lights you two Rotor. Big you go put those bricks back into place Amy and Bunnie there are still a couple of people missing search any wreckage for them. And when Sonic get's back he'll help me clean up any shattered glass or such. Just as she said that a gust of wind blasted past them and in the middle of the clearing was the trademark blue hedgehog.

"Hey everyone you miss me" Sonic said in a very confident tone.

"Sho nough sugah-hog we don't have to do this clean up alone know." Bunnie said cheerfully but in a very as matter of fact tone.

"Yeah no problem with my speed I'll have this place back to normal in no time" Sonic gloated.

"Good then you can do all the work and we can relax" Sally said, she giggled when Sonic gave a kicked puppy look. "Ha ha I'm kidding Sonic, so how did the fight with Metal Sonic go is the damage extensive."

Sonic's smile dropped "No other than a few cracks here and there the fight was over really quickly about two minutes give or take."

"Ha he he he is Eggman really getting that bad at this" Rotor laughed out, "Well what do you expect nothing can beat Sonic's spin-dash, except no substitutes." Tails said with a cocky laugh at the end

Sonic would of loved to agree with them like usual it just made it harder for him to drop this bomb shell. "As much as i would love to agree with you there bud...i didn't beat him." Sonic said hesitantly not liking the sentence that came out of his mouth.

His friends expressions all went from joking victory to utter confusion as Sonic explained how the fight ended. How Metal was nailed but a ball a steel that looked like it was crumpled as if it were tin foil.

Sally looked at the ball and thought about Sonic's story. "So what happened was that this was thrown fast and hard enough for it to destroy Metal Sonic strongest defensive weapon along with the robot itself." Sally looked to see Sonic nod a yes to her and tails to ask her a question after that.

"But that doesn't make sense all the people we know who could do something like that weren't there at least as far as we know. Hey 'Nicole' maybe she can do a scan and see if someone we know is around here." Tails said, the holographic lynx materialized right beside him though startling him a little.

"Way ahead of you in that department there Tails and I'm sorry to say this but i didn't pick up any of our friends vitals." Nicole stated after which her face gave way to a grim expression. "How ever i did find a unknown vital sign and the energy that the holder of it was giving off suggests that they might be more powerful than Sonic."

The freedom fighters expressions switched to something of surprise and horror. If what Nicole said was true, what would happen if this individual turned out to be an enemy and not an ally could they even stand up to that. Sonic was there most powerful member with Bunnie very close to being his equal.

"Just out of curiosity's sake exactly how large is the power gap between Sonic and this individual" Sally asked trying to stay composed but a little bit of uneasiness seeped through anyways.

Nicole's face distorted in discomfort at the question and simply said to them. "Yeah you guys are better off not knowing that" the freedom fighters gave a slightly audible gulp at that answer.

Amy however stepped forward and said "Oh come on guys, what Nicole said probably wasn't all that accurate Sonic never saw the guy so we don't know for sure he's with Eggman or is even all that to begin with. After all who could be stronger than the hero of the whole planet it was probably some punk flaunting his power's. Trying to steal MY SONIC'S SPOTLIGHT" Amy gave a romanticized sigh at the last part.

While the others groaned at the last part of Amy's sentence most of them did see her point Sonic was one of the most powerful being's on Mobius only tied be Shadow and Silver. So it might have just been a case of Nicole's sensors being on the fritz for once.

Sally however saw things differently "sorry guys as unlikely as we would like to believe this is something we need to investigate. Nicole has never steered us wrong in the past so we shouldn't take the risk the she did this time either." **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Everyone turned to the loud sound of an explosion and went wide eyed when they saw the near by forest in flames a large swirling pillar of fire eclipsed the sky. Seeing this every one gathered up there gear and headed for the disaster hoping to save what's left of the smoldering forest.

As they left the figure watching them walked out in to the light from a nearby alleyway. He wore a pink jacket with white fur lining it, he had a pair of jeans with two pairs of the same pins attached to both sides most likely to keep a symmetrical feel his eyes were pink. He wore a pair of purple and blue high tops, and he had white hair with pink highlights. Except for the four bangs in the front of his face those were completely pink it was styled in a spike style. With a slight crescent shape the final part is on the right side of his face was a white bang in the shape of a crescent moon.

"So those were the legendary freedom fighters gotta say there a rowdy bunch...Hm hm they seem like they would be a fun group to tag along with. Especially considering that they could probably help me with getting what i want."

In a flare of pink light he bolted after our heroes a crackling sound following him the whole way.

* * *

Over at the forest in the middle of a giant crater lied a helpless purple cat battered and broken wearing a purple dress. She stured for a second and looked up to see a rectangular gemstone in the color red get snatched up by a bulky purple clawed hand. Before she could get up and stop the thief a strong impact against her back caused her to black out again.

* * *

 **FIRST STORY THAT I'VE DONE IN AWHILE AFTER A LONG HIATUS FROM WRITING, ANYWAY'S THE WAY I'M GOING TO BE DOING THE FANFIC IS IN THE WAY THE ARCHIE SONIC COMICS DO IT WITH MOST OF THE CHAPTERS DEALING WITH THE MAIN STORY LINE, BUT THERE ALSO BEING OUR OWN VERSION OF THE SONIC UNIVERSE COMICS IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION ON ONE OF MY OC CHARACTERS OR FUTURE PLOT LINES THAN ILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM FOR YOU GUYS THANK YOU ALL FOR READING**


End file.
